The Game
by Storyreaderkxkq
Summary: Set right after the finale of Xiaolin showdown , the Heylin side is crumbling under the pressure of the monks . Chase is contemplating on what to do when he receives a surprise


Okay so this is my first EVER fanfic so no flames :) and no I don't own Xiaolin showdown or the characters.

The Game

It was a sad day for the Heylin ,  
they had been beaten , no they had been humiliated !The xiaolin monks had handed their buts to them !  
The three wudai warriors and their leader raimundo had left the heylin in a bad state . Once raimundo became shoku warrior , it was like he matured in a matter of minutes and his elemental glow had become more vibrant . Chase had suspected that Omi would take it badly and he would be more tempted to join the Heylin , but as usual the little cheese ball stayed loyal to the Xiaolin much to chase's dismay , and after a tiresome battle which the glorified brats had won despite the Heylins best efforts meant whatever Heylin's that had not been captured (Hannibal, Chase Young , Wuya and a few more minor Heylin such as Panda Bubba ) had to get out of there very quickly if they wanted to live ,or for the immortals , to escape before the battle turned ugly with some dignity in tact .

Chase had disappeared in a flash of black lightning after Omi had bluntly rejected his offer to join the Heylin side and realise his full potential , leaving Wuya in the middle of one of the biggest battles known to both the Xioalin and the Heylins with no Shen gon wu ! Heck! She hadn't been in a battle this big since Dashi had imprisoned her in that bloody puzzle box all those years ago! Everywhere she turned there was Xiaolin and Heylin warriors fighting and using Shen Gon Wu ! She had feeling that things would end badly but she ignored her gut instinct . There was a good battle on and it was a prime time to steal some Shen Gon Wu and she was not going to pass up this opportunity bad feeling or not. Raimundo and Omi were preoccupied defending the temple and dealing with Hannibal Roy Bean while Kimiko and Clay decided to take her on , the foolish children , that's what they were and they were making a show of the Heylin  
She had dealt with them both fairly easily , they had just assumed she was defenceless since chase had left without taking her with him and she had no Shen Gon Wu besides the Ruby of Ramses, simple, right ? WRONG ! They had been over confident and that had been their downfall .

Kimiko being the little firecracker she was ,had attacked first after Wuya commented about how obvious it was that Kimiko had a crush on Raimundo "Oh, the little hot head has a crush on Raimundo does she ? How precious "  
That had struck a nerve .  
Kimiko used her element wildly in her rage and Wuya had been quick to counter it with a round house kick to the stomach , sending Kimiko flying back into the temple wall. Clay reacted by using the third arm sash along with his element to try and smash Wuya for painful blow she had delivered to Kimiko  
"You'll pay for that you old hag !". Wuya had anticipated the attack and had quickly averted it with the elegance and grace of one of chase's panthers . Clay tried the attack again this time paired with a hard blow from the fist of Tebegong , The ground vibrated from the force of the attack , but just like the last time Wuya avoided it , she leaped nimbly into the air and delivered a kick with enough force to fling Clay back 200 metres into the nearest tree . She bared her fangs in a triumphant smile "Watch who you call a hag cowboy. "  
By this time Omi and Raimundo had dealt with Hannibal and most of the other threats to the temple when they noticed Clay being flung into a tree at a frightening speed .  
They ran over to the two fallen wudai warriors to check if they were alright , while they were doing that Wuya took the time to  
analyse the current situation she was in .  
Things were not looking good for the Heylin , Hannibal had fled on ying ying without the moby morpher not long before she had dealt with Kimiko and Clay , and most of the rest of the Heylin were being escorted to the Xiaolin prison including Jack ... Said person was screaming ,and begging for mercy . " Hey guys come on ! It's me your old buddy Jack !" His blood red hair messed and his make up running down his pale face "Wuya ! Help ME! Wuya scoffed in disgust , he was always a wimp . She looked around to see Katnappe clawing and hissing like a cat at her captors .  
Wuya grimaced , she thought to herself " If I don't get out of here soon the brats will probably start using their team work crap "  
With that thought Wuya activated her Shen Gon Wu "Ruby of Ramses !" and with that she began to fly back to chase' s citadel .

To say Chase Young was pissed was a drastic understatement , the half reptile was angry beyond belief , his handsome pale face marred into an ugly scowl , his reptilian eyes seething with anger . He started drumming his fingers on his solid gold throne . Omi had once again refused his offer when it was so evident that he wanted nothing more than to surpass Raimundo and become Shoku warrior and what faster way to do that than join the Heylin side and revel in the unlimited power it came with!

The problem was that Omi was bound by his honour and he was nothing if he wasn't loyal . Chase's eyes became cold and calculating , he had already tried that move to get Omi to join the Heylin by swearing loyalty to him and he had lost that loyalty when he had lost the showdown to the young monk . Raimundo becoming Shoku warrior should have pushed Omi to the edge , but instead it made him respect Raimundo ! Chase knew if he didn't find a way to dismantle the monks before Raimundo's new found elemental abilities kicked in, the Heylin wouldn't have a fighting chance against the Xiaolin .  
Chase let out a menacing growl things were going to get out of hand if he didn't act fast .

The journey back to chase's lair was long and cold , Wuya's long crimson hair whipped violently behind her as her landed at the entrance of the lair , it was dark and the lights around the ledge of the cliff were glowing with an eerie brightness .  
Wuya strode into the palace and was greeted by vicious snarls from the jungle cats , she glared daggers at them with her piercing green eyes , daring them to attack her . She was in no mood for them and she was ready to let fly at any second .

She set about looking for Chase , her curiosity getting the better of her , it was unlike him to leave a battle without at least fighting Omi. He was probably on the throne room thinking about Omi , she rolled her eyes at that thought .

Chase heard the palace door open and the low growls of the cats were enough to inform him that Wuya was back from the temple . He was already getting a headache from the thought of their upcoming conversation about the Wu and he was definitely not in the mood for it . What was it that made the Wu so desirable anyway ? She was strong enough without it ! She had super human strength , she was seriously fast and was one of the best masters of Kung fu on the Heylin side , except for himself . But that was the thing with Wuya , she always wanted more , to have everyone beneath her , to rule the world . It was one of the many reasons he why he kept her around , she truly was a worthy partner in evil.  
Just then the throne room door opened and Wuya stepped in , she did not face him until the door was fully closed so the cats couldn't come in . Having them watch her every minuet of every day made her sick , why Chase needed to have them watch her as well as the crow was beyond her , sure she betrayed him in the past but didn't they say that they were going to stay together for the sake of evil ?  
Chase gazed over her black clad form , she definitely was beautiful with her long red hair, blood red lips and intense eyes, he watched as she walked across the room her long smooth legs carrying her curvy figure towards him , but he would not entertain those thoughts , there was a crisis at hand that needed to be dealt with and there was no time to deal with her efforts to seduce him even though his resistance was being filed away bit by bit every time her snuck a glance at her .

He was about to tell her to leave but she cut him off , "We need to get rid of Raimundo , the dragons need four to work as a team and who better to eliminate than him , after all he is the Shoku warrior " He was shocked to say the least , she had never really discussed the monks like that before and she wasn't lusting over Shen Gon Wu , he was slightly impressed . He sat straighter in his throne " I agree but how do you propose we do that" Wuya sighed ," I don't know but the Heylin is crumbling under the pressure the monks are putting on us , there are only 2 Heylin's apart from me that are of any threat to the monks left and that's you and Hannibal ."

Chase sighed " You're right " ,the stress was getting to him he needed a break .  
Wuya smiled a glint in her green orbs " Well , if I had my powers back and you joined forces with me ,I'm sure we could annihilate those miserable brats " Chase let out a groan "Wuya you're not getting you're powers back ! " Wuya suppressed her anger , but only just "What ? Little Chase afraid of some competition , I never took you for a wimp ." She had definitely struck a cord there.  
He shot out of his seat his and grabbed her long neck , " I am not afraid of any one Wuya and you're not getting your powers back simply because you're untrustworthy and I don't have the time to be dealing with monks and dealing with you !"

She bared her fangs at him her mood growing more irritated each second " Well if you're just going to keep me under constant fucking watch by that bloody bird and keep my powers , why don't you turn me into one of your DAMN CATS ALREADY ! " she was ready to explode and the fact that he was smirking at her made her wish she had her powers back even more , then she'd show him !

He loved getting under her skin , she was so beautiful when she was angry, her anger would be portrayed in her eyes and they would glow with fury . " Because what use to me would you be if you were just a cat ? "  
Wuya was annoyed by this  
" What's that supposed to mean?!" her fists clenched tightly , still aware that he had his hand around her throat , not that she cared she was immortal after all .

After a few moments of just staring at her , he sat back down never letting his gaze wander off her .Wuya was about to loose her head when she saw the look in his reptilian eyes , and if it wasn't lust ,then the Heylins weren't evil". Wuya decided she could have a little fun with this just a little pay back for the torture he puts her through every day without her powers .

She closed the distance between them once more she started tracing her fingers in random patterns on his chest as straddled his lap . Chase was having a hard time trying to keep the smirk off his face and to appear disgusted but it wasn't easy . " Wuya ! What do you think you're doing ?"  
She said nothing only leaned in to grace his lips with a deep kiss before running her hands through his hair , he opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around her petite waist crushing their bodies together with a hard tug , this earned a disgruntled moan from Wuya . Chase smirked into her mouth pushing his tongue inside . She reacted by biting his lip hard enough to draw blood before grinding her hips up against him , this earned a moan of pleasure from his mouth as she placed hot feathery kisses up and down his throat .

She started to unclip his armour , finding the clasps very easily and sliding his breast plate over head, revealing his toned upper her hands up and down his toned abdomen ,she knew she had him right where she wanted him ,she gave him another passionate kiss and started to remove his pants , tugging them down and throwing them over her head .  
Bye this time his hands were everywhere on her , all he could smell was her , he felt as though she was the prey he had been hunting for years , the final piece of the puzzle , and if her could master her and have her as his own then taking over the world would be a pieced of cake .He couldn't explain how much he wanted her , he had never had felt this way about anyone before ,in all of the 1500 years he lived never had he felt such euphoria . He gave into his instincts and tried to rip her dress off , only to have her slip out if his grip .  
Chase gave her a confused look , she smirked walked over to him and pecked him on the lips and turned on her heel just as he was about to grab her again and finally make her his .

"Wuya what are you doing !" He shouted for the second time that night .The woman was infuriating

"Next time chase you might want to control yourself " she said as she threw his clothes into the fireplace . " Oh and is that a piece of armour in your underwear or are you just happy to see me ?"She gave him a grin and exited the room knowing that she had just made a fool of the great Chase Young .

If Chase was angry over the Heylin being humiliated earlier , he was absolutely boiling over with rage now ! How could he let himself become so vulnerable ? He Roared and caught a chair and smashed it off the wall , he could feel the dragon inside of him wanting to take over so he forced himself to calm down . His eyes narrowed and he smirked , he knew it was to good to be true, what made him think she would just give herself to him ? She was never the one to give anything unless she got something in return. This only made him want her more , the crisis of the Heylins could wait a while because this game Wuya had started had caught his interest and come next round he'd be the winner .

" If Wuya wants to play a game , it's a game we're going to play. "

So what do you think ? R&R please :) ill update if I get enough views and reviews :D


End file.
